Love letter confessions
by APHBrussels
Summary: Can a relationship start by just expressing feelings on a piece of paper? France and England are going to find out soon. (Fruk fanfic)


France did something he had never imagined doing in his life. He was going to give a Valentines card to England. He took a deep breath and walked into the meeting room. The card was in his pocket. He sat down next to England in the meeting. He sat there nervously during the whole meeting. Since the two had decided to not fight during the meeting anymore to finally accomplish something. He silently paid attention to the other talking nations at the table.

England noticed the Frenchmen being oddly quiet. The Brit decided to let it be for now and ask about it after the meeting had ended. The emerald eyes were most of the time fixed on the blue eyes Frenchmen next to him. The French speaking nation of course had notice the Brit staring at him but to keep the calm mood of the meeting today he decided to say nothing about it. The meeting continued and the other nations were trying to convince America that his ideas didn't make sense at all but the America didn't pay attention to them and continued claiming that his ideas were great and did make sense. They didn't but the young nation didn't want to hear what the other nation told him.

Germany who had enough if this whole thing decided to dismiss the meeting. England sighed and stood up to leave the jumped from his seat almost falling on the ground. England needed to hold back his laughter." Ok France before you break something and blame me for it...what's wrong with you?"

He asked and adjusted his suit. "There is nothing wrong with me..why do you think so Angleterre?" The Brit sighed and looked over at the Frenchmen."Because you jump up from your seat to stop me from leaving…" He said and puts his hands inside of his pocket. "Ah..yeah..uh..um..I have..um…" France said trying to make a normal sentence but it came out like he could not speak two words without stopping to think what to say." France are you sure that you are ok?" The blonde asked a little worried. He didn't want to admit it but he actually had maybe some feelings for the nation in front of him. He looked in the Frenchmen eyes and his cheek turned a little red. It was one of the other nations favorite days of the year. It was valentines day today.

It wasn't like he hoped that the Frenchmen felt the same way as him but he like the idea if he actually would feel the same way as he did. The brit mentally slapped himself for the thought. How could he feel that way? After everything that happened between them over the what he has done to the girl that meant so much to France. He was the one who had given the order to burn her...that poor girl was burned alive because of him. Jeanne d'Arc or the maid of Orléans was burned on the 30th of May 1431 on the age of 19 in day will always be in his memory this is the day that he made France his enemy for whole his life since he wouldn't never forgive the fact that the girl was burned on such a young age and the fact that he didn't even look at the girl who was burned because of him.

England couldn't look at that he had always been against burning people but it was something he had to do. Or at least that was what his bosses back then told him. He had always hated the idea to burn the people who weren't like the other people or didn't think like them. Why didn't they ever came on the idea of burning him if they didn't like the idea of people thinking in another way then they did. Maybe because he kept his opinion to him for all those year and just saw the other suffer the same fate he wanted to have had so many time before but for the sake of his country never asked for.

Especially that day...that day he wanted to be burned and suffer just because he knew that he would never find peace again for burning that girl who came up for her country and was willing to fight for it 'till the end. He actually had respect for that girl just because she had the balls to show where she was fighting for and she was a girl. England himself was never man enough to come up for his own opinion to his bosses and just let them do thing in his name without even having the permission of wasn't happy with it but he knew he couldn't do anything about it either. It was and still is the way their countries are ruled. 'I'm sure that the people outside of this don't know we exist.' The Brit said talking to himself in his the long conversation of the Brit talking to himself the Frenchmen spoke again."I have something I …."

The Frenchman stopped in the middle of his sentence. The courage he had faded away as fast as America eat his is pretty fast. France sighed and tried again. "I have something that I wanted to give to you.' He was surprised that had managed to say it but he couldn't hide the fact that he was blushing a Handed the letter to England. England looked shocked at him."Is this for me?" The Brit asked and pointed at himself. France nodded. England turned away and slowly opened the envelope that had the scent of roses.

England opened the letter and the scent of roses overwhelmed him. Same as France his favorite flower was the roses. Only they both prefer another colour. France loved the red roses that resembled love and fits the Frenchmen perfectly. England prefered the Yellow or the white one. The white one meaning purity the other joy and friendship. The reason why he loved the yellow and white ones wasn't even clear to him.

He wasn't pure at all...after all the things he had done in the past and friends he only had a few and nobody believed they exist but he know they do. If they weren't real how was he able to see them?He took the letter out of the envelope and saw the handmade card in it. The front had drawn white, yellow and red roses on it. England new France was a good artist but this the brit didn't know at all. He smiled lightly that France was friendly enough to give him a blushed when he remembered the date of today. He shook it of and took a deep breath and started to read the read:

 _'_ _Dear Angleterre,_  
 _I know we fight alot and I don't say that I am not to blame for it._  
 _But I give you this letter to say you what I can't out loud_  
 _just because I'm afraid of your reaction ._  
 _I'm so sorry that I can't tell you this out loud_  
 _but since we have stopped those silly fight of the last few years_  
 _between us._  
 _I came to realise something._  
 _I wasn't fighting out of hate anymore..I was fighting because_  
 _I was afraid from you knowing the truth…_  
 _I know it sound weird and silly but that was my reason to keep_  
 _these fights between us going on._  
 _I don't know what your reasons were to keep fighting ._  
 _But now you know mine._  
 _I was afraid to tell you this._  
 _Je t'aime._  
 _I know that you won't feel the same way._  
 _I have forgiven you for everything years ago._  
 _I know that it wasn't your decision to burn her it was your bosses._  
 _I now know how you were against burning her or other people._  
 _To be honest I was glad to find out the reason why you turned away_  
 _when she was burned back then._  
 _You didn't think she deserved it either because she_  
 _resembled something no one of us has._  
 _The will to fight for what we think but today I want to_  
 _do that so I'll fight for my love to you._

 _Je t'aime_  
 _France (Francis Bonnefoy)_

England blushed tomato red when he finished the letter. Did he just tell him that he.. no it can't be..he must be lightly pinched his arm and bit his lip to not let out a scream. It was real the letter in his hand .

'Why did he turn away?I just handed him the letter and that took him more courage than it should have taken him. Now there was no turning back he would read the letter he would know my true feelings' The Frenchmen thought as he stared at the Brits back. Since he has turned away the blue eyed nation didn't know England reaction on the letter what made the other male rather Brit finally turned around but his eyes were fixed on the ground. not facing the person in front of him as he picked a letter out of his pocket and handed it to the Frenchmen. If the younger nation had looked up he could have seen the surprised look on the Frenchman's face. He opened the envelope the card was in and saw the hand made card.

France started to get some hope since the fact like it looked like it had taken a long time to make details looked so.. it looked like the roses were real and the same could have been said about the drawn background. France could imagine standing there in the field standing there and smell the since it was a non perfumed card. The card being good wasn't a suprise to the blue eyed Frenchmen since he knew that the Brit always made the card he send himself but this good he didn't expect.

Well the Brit was quite good with most the things he did beside cooking dinner and scones. England may have been known for his bad cooking but they have never taste the sweet the smaller blond made. The Frenchmen always took some when the other male wasn't watching. He smiled at the thought. France heart beated fast in his chest and he started to read the letter it read:

 _Dear France_  
 _Uh..even on paper I don't know how to put this._  
 _You can laugh with it if you want to._  
 _It's not like I would care about it anyway._  
 _But I have something or to be honest someone that in my mind for_  
 _a while now and I just feel like that person has the right to know that._  
 _So France since our decision to stop fighting almost a year ago._  
 _I started to notice something._  
 _How much I tried to forget it you never left my mind._  
 _First I just thought that I missed our fights but after_  
 _some thinking i came to realise that it was not the fights_  
 _I missed but it was being close to you._  
 _Even though we haven't beaten each other senseless a_  
 _few times._  
 _I felt safe. Those fights were my only feeling of security_  
 _that someone even tough it's because of hate still_  
 _cared enough to stay talking to me...well more shouting_  
 _at each other then something else._  
 _But it was my only place of security after everyone left me._  
 _I don't want you to feel bad for me ...not that you ever did._  
 _You deserve that your ex-colonies still talk to you._  
 _I have done things wrong in the past and shall now pay with_  
 _the feeling of loneliness._  
 _I could have seen it coming but I was to hungry for power to even notice._  
 _You have stayed loyal to your colonies and taken regions_  
 _even when they wanted their independence from you or wanted to become_  
 _independent from someone else who had taken them from you._  
 _They respect you, have protected you and even have forgiven you the_  
 _wrong things you have done._  
 _I need to admit that I was and still am jealous about that._  
 _My empire may have lasted longer than yours but they are_  
 _still there for you._  
 _You have amazing friends and almost no enemies._  
 _But to come back to the point where this letter was meant for._  
 _There is something I wanted to tell you all this year._  
 _I have finally come to realise the reason why you_  
 _are always in my mind…_  
 _It took me long to realise that the feeling was love._  
 _I love you._  
 _OK here I said it you can tease about it if you want_  
 _but I have said it._  
 _I won't ever feel like I haven't taken the chance to tell you._  
 _I have finally emptied my heart and won't feel bad or guilty_  
 _for don't taking the chance to tell this to you._  
 _So this will be the end of my long as letter to you._  
 _Which I'm wondering why I am even writing to you_  
 _since I know you won't listen to me talking about these things so_  
 _why would you want to read it ?_  
 _You can laugh, insult me or whatever I do not care I just want_  
 _you to know that I love you with whole my heart._

 _England_

France traced his finger over the Brits handwriting it was a rather clean writing and he had always been able to read everything the Brit wrote and made copying notes so much easier.

France his handwriting was cleaner than the average man but he was still a little jealous on the handwriting of the Brit.  
'I never expected him to feel that way.' he thought. Nothing could have prepared him for this kind of reaction from the other male. That's why it took the Frenchmen at least a quarter to even try to speak up up again." I have no words to tell you how I feel now." He finally manage to bring out.

The Brit shrunk lightly at hearing the reaction of the Frenchman. The Frenchman looked confused at the blonde Brit. The other male didn't understand the others reaction until the realisation hit him. "Je suis désolé Angleterre….It's not what you are thinking." He smiled lightly when he saw England looking up.

"This just surprised me in a way I don't know if I need to feel happy or confused...or to point it out correctly...if I need to feel honoured that you feel that way about me." The blond looked at the Frenchmen for a little before replying. "Like I said in the letter. You do whatever you want to do with the letter. If you want you can even burn it…"

The blonde looked at the letter and then held it close to him." I would never do such a thing ...and now I won't for sure since I can see how much effort you have put into making this." He took a deep breath and spoke up agian."England you have read my letter right?" Can you tell me what was the last thing I wrote beside my name." England cheeks turned red.

"Je t'aime...' France nodded. "Why would I burn the confession of someone who means so much to me?" The frenchmen said, the Brit shrugged and looked at the ground trying to hide his blush for the nation in front of him.

The Frenchmen stepped forward and pulled the Brit into a hug."Angleterre please don't be like this and tell me how you truly feel I want to hear it from you." The brit buried his face in the Frenchman's shirt. France chuckled. "Let's go pick a movie..just us two." England looked up." you really want to do that?" France nodded." You get the snacks and I'll pick the movie...and we'll meet up at my place ok?" The smaller male nodded as he picked up his jacket." See you France."

England waved and left the room. Now the Frenchmen noticed how hard his heart was beating in his chest. He smiled at the feeling." Ahh...amour...ha..this is how it feels to be in love after so many years...I'm sorry my dear Jeanne but it seems I have found someone I love as much as I loved you." France said while looking at the ceiling which had angels painted on it. He smiled and picked up his jacket before shutting off the lights and left the room.

He couldn't help but walk down the streets like he had won the lottery or found the greatest treasure on the world and to him he did. The brit returning his feelings was the greatest treasure to him. He couldn't be happier than he was now. His aqua eyes sparkled in excitement. He stopped at the flower shop to buy some roses.

The lady of the shop asked him who was the lucky girl who he would give the roses to. France chuckled and spoke up." It's a secret." he said and payed for the roses. He left with a big grin on his face and the flowers in his hand he hoped England would like them but he was almost sure about it since they both loved the same flower but in a different colour. He walked to his house to find his blonde lover to be already standing there since the younger nation didn't have the key. Then he realised he forgot to buy the movie.

" Je suis désolé Angleterre … I got kinda distracted." He said and looked down and the ground." Not in the way you think Angleterre.." He said and held the bouquet behind his back. England smiled and dug in the bag and pulled a DVD out of it." It's fine I was prepared for it." France returned the smiled and handed the bouquet to England." For you mon amour." He held the bouquet with red,white and yellow roses bound together with a white and red ribbon.

England blushed lightly at the right and took the roses from the frenchmen and inhaled the send." The are beautiful France you shouldn't have done this."The youngest of the four that represent the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland said and stared at the bouquet. France looked at the flushed Brit for a little wondering how he could never not notice how the Brit was with his flushed cheeks.

How could not have noticed how the others emerald eyes that looked like the grass at dawn on a beautiful summer day. How his blond hair looked golden in the setting sun...there was so much he never knew about the brit even thought the have known him for at least thousand years.

It were the things that made the younger one look beautiful that he would never had admit if you had asked him hundreds years earlier he would never had compliment the man in front of him but now he could continue for hours, days, years if it even could last decades and he would even have mentioned the half of the compliment he would wanted to give the twenty-three years old Brit in front of him

. He couldn't even figure out what he like the most of him or what he should compliment first of the great nation in front of him. Most of the time a pain in his ass but he couldn't deny how great the Briton in front of him had been in the past and how jealous he could have been in the past but never admit it to him because he loved his pride too much.

But now that he has the weight of his chest and knows that the other loves him he is happy. His pride isn't in his way and his country can't disprove anymore since gay marriage is legal in his country. So yeah France couldn't point out all the things that had him so happy because there were so many think that made his so cheery. Spain would have liked to see him in that mood the Frenchmen thought.

Antonio had always been the cheeriest of them all. And was like that when he notices that his friend are happy. He is a great friend he thought and smiled at the though. Even though they haven't always been on the best term he and the Spanaird seemed to get along pretty well. He and Gilbert are his best friend and had shared the same hate towards England in the past as he did. Spain who wanted to invade the British nation but got defeated by him.

Never mention that defeat to both of them since you get pretty differnt reactions. England would have a three hours rant about how great an awesome he was back in the days and what he used to own and go on with small stories of when some of his colonies where younger. France enjoyed listening to those stories even though he would have never admit it when he was missed having colonies as much as England does. But he is happy to see how they have grown up. Much to most nations disbelieve England raised his colonies pretty well...America just seemed to..well no one knows what made the American like that and no one was able to find out untill this day.

Antonio his Spanish friend with an almost insane love for tomatoes. He swore that man can't live without that fruit. It's like a kind of drugs to him. His friend would'nt even survive a week without the red couloured vegestable.

Gilbert or the last Prussian as some people call him. It still a mystery to us but also to the other nations how our albino friend managed to survive after his coutnry was disolved since most represantion fade away a few days after that.

He has been my enemy many years ago. We were so close before World War two but it kinda ruined our firiendship back than. He didn't even talk to him after the war since he was so angry at him and hated him back than for choosing that side.

It was his friend Antionio at the time who shoved them two into a closet and wouldn't let them out if we didn't talk about what happend and wanted to be friend. Well after a few hours they started to talk and in the end we made up and became friend again. France was actually glad that Antonio did that.

He has awesome friends and don't think that there are better friend than them on this planet. You can't convince the Frenchman otherwise. They can be crazy but it seems that he really like them.

"Francis Bonnefoy!" A voice made France snap out of his thoughts." Excuse moi Angleterre…" He mumbled softly under his breath.. the blond felt bad for spacing out like that. It seems that he was in another world just long enough for Angleterre to unlock the door and bring the groceries inside.

England sighed and leaned against the doorframe of the front door. "It's fine France." He said ." You know if you don't like me you can just tell me."

France frowned lightly and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the Briton's waist. "Don't say that mon amour. I love you." He whipsered softly in his ear. "I just managed to get lost in my thoughts after looking in those beautiful eyes of yours."

England rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure France like I would believe something like that." The Briton said and was about to turn around when France handed him a piece of paper.

" _Je t'aime pour toujours mon amour, n'oubliez pas cela._ " To be completly honest that was the most beatiful confession England have seen written down. He kept the little piece as a memory of how their relationship like it is now really started.


End file.
